Thrills
by Gabriels-girl5035
Summary: NM. Edward left and didn’t come back. Now a year later Bella is going to show that she’s not some boring distraction. Can Edward save her from herself in time? Or will this be a ‘killer thriller’? ONESHOT!


Ok guys here's a quick oneshot that came to me and i HAD to post. well I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

**Thrills**

**BPOV**

80 feet. That's how far down I was about to fall. Right onto the cold, wet, hard cement of the sidewalk below. The wind was blowing enough to whip my free flowing hair in the cool Seattle breeze.

Seattle Art Museum stood 80 feet high over the sidewalk near a busy street. The back end where I stood over looked a park not 100 feet from the building.

Today was my 19th birthday…and it was to be my last. As it was a special occasion I had bought a dress days before. The dress was floor length and sliming. The metallic royal blue material clung to my chest the halter style top was held together by a silver loop and the back was low cut, the shoulder straps making and X shape between my shoulders. **(On Profile!! cool dress!!)**

I wore the dress with matching blue heels. Why all the blue you may ask?

It was _his_ favorite color.

I was able to get to the roof with little trouble. The party for the gallery was going on downstairs and even though I was invited no one knew I was missing.

I stepped up onto the ledge of the side of the building; I now had a full view of the cement below.

Most would argue later that it was suicide, but I knew the real reason I was about to fall that deadly 80 feet. It wasn't depression. I had given up on that a long while ago. Now the resentment was what drove me.

I was proving a point.

I was not some distraction that got to boring to care about.

**FLASHBACK (All from New Moon. I own none of this below until the end of the flashback. SM does!!)**

"_Well," he hesitated for a short second, "I won't forget. But _my_ kind…we're easily distracted."_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

"_Goodbye, Bella."_

**End of Flashback**

Apparently, I became to boring for me and he tossed me aside like some toy a child gets bored with.

So here I stood. The adrenaline rushing through my body, giving me a sort of high.

I had kept my promise to be safe. I hadn't done anything stupid. But now I was proving his wrong.

I looked out into the night sky, the stars shining in the clear sky.

"You want something to keep your interested Edward? I'm going to show you a real thrill." I whispered.

**EPOV**

I sat in my room, do what I have been doing for the last year…staring at my bedroom wall. Since I had left Bella this is what I spent all my time doing. Just remembering all the times we were together. How her smile lit up a room, how her skin would turn a beautiful shade of pink when she was embarrassed, and just how normal she made me feel.

I told the others to leave her alone. No contact and Alice had to promise not to look into her future. She finally after hours of arguing agreed.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my door slamming open and Alice standing at the foot of my bed sobbing.

"Edward, you have to go back! She's going to jump! Edward you have to go now!" she screamed.

I looked into her mind ad say the vision for my self.

**Vision**

A girl with waist length brown hair stood, with her back turned so you couldn't see her face, on the edge of a building.

"You want something to keep your interested Edward? I'm going to show you a real thrill." She whispered and then took a deep breath looking down to the street and back up to the sky again.

The angle changed and you could clearly see the girls face.

Bella.

She sighed again and then turned her back to the street below.

Then she leaned back, her ever so slight weight tipping her backwards and knocking her off balance and over the edge.

**End Vision**

I shot off the bed and took off. We moved down into the town of Morton. It was like Forks but located about 80 miles south of Seattle. It wouldn't take long to get there. I saw the building she was going to jump off of in the vision so I knew where I was going.

After a 20 minute run I was standing outside of the front of the museum. Going so quickly no humans would notice I ran through the building and up onto the roof, opening the door. I looked over to my left and there she was.

Her back was to me. But I knew it was her. Her familiar scent filled my nose and I felt the sense that I was home.

The vision did not give near enough justice to the way she looked. The blue color of the dress made her skin glow in the night. The color was beautiful on her.

The back X-ed between her shoulders and the low cut back hugged her frame.

"Bella…"

She turned her head to me. Then carefully turned her body as well.

The dress was beautiful on her. Ten wind blew her hair and the bottom of the dress as it slightly picked up speed.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

**BPOV**

There he was. He was back, standing in front of me looking exactly like he had a year ago.

"Bella, please come down from there. It's too dangerous." He said. I could clearly see a slight fear in his eyes.

I smirked at that and rolled my eyes.

"You promised no stupid stuff, don't break that promi…" I cut him off.

"You don't know anything about promises so just shut up! You broke yours so why should I hold mine? And beside I'm not doing something stupid, there's a point behind it." I said through clenched teeth.

Who the hell did he think he was?

He took a step forward, but stopped when I went to move back.

"What point is that Bella? And I didn't break my promise."

"Yes you did. You said that you would never leave that we would be together forev…"

"I promised to protect you and that's what I did!" he growled. "What point is there behind this?"

I laughed at his first statement. "You left and you dropped me like a toy a child stuffs under their bed when they get bored. You got bored with me and tossed me aside. You said it yourself, you're easily distracted. Well I'm not so boring anymore, Edward."

"That's no excuse for what you're about to do! Do you have any idea how this will effects your friends, your family?"

"What about me Edward? You said it yourself, I do everything to make others happy. Well this is what I want. I have to do this! I have to show myself that I'm not some boring person that is always going to get left behind…I…" I began rambling and unwanted tears began streaming down my face.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry just please come down from there. We can talk about…" he tried taking another step towards me.

I took a step back, coming centimeter from the edge. "Get away from me! I'm done talking with you! You said that it would be as if you never existed yet here you stand. Go back to wherever you came from and stay the hell away from me. I'm doing something I want to do."

I smiled at him through the drying tears. "Go back home Edward and just let me go…" I took a step back again, my heels on the edge, "I already have."

And I let go.

I leaned back, by body going with gravity. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind rush past me.

"No!" I heard him yell.

I smiled.

**EPOV**

She leaned back and fell.

"No!"

I ran to the edge and jump over feet first.

My body being heavier then hers I caught up to he quickly and grabbed he about 20 feet from the ground.

After landing on the ground I ran to the park and sat her down on one of the benches near a fountain.

She was out cold. The adrenaline had made her faint halfway down.

I scooped up some water and dumped it on her face.

She jerked awake gasping for air as if she had been strangled.

Her eyes darted around the park then to me. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" she screamed. "I was supposed to die why did you…"

Rage kicked in and I, as gently but as firmly as I could, grabbed her arms and gave her a light shake.

"Don't you ever say that! Do you understand me? You're not going anywhere."

"Why do you care?" she said looking into my eyes as I sat her back on the bench.

"Because I love you that's why." I whispered moving a piece of hair away from her face.

She jerked away from me before I could stop her and ran.

Before I could get to her, the high heels she wore through her already horrible balance off and she fell. She let out a small scream.

I was at her side in a second.

I could smell the blood.

I looked down at the right leg.

The dress had ridden up a bit exposing her calves. A cut about 5 inches long ran across the leg.

I could hear her whimpering as I ran my hand around her legs, staying away from the cut to check for any other injuries. I found nothing.

I gently grabbed her and placed her onto her feet, but as soon as her right foot touched the ground she gave a small yelp and picked it up. She must have sprained it during the fall.

I picked her up bridle style, she didn't complain, and headed towards the street. I looked to the left and sitting there on the side of the street was my Volvo, the keys in the ignition.

I opened the passenger's side door trying not to jar Bella, whose head was tucked against my chest.

I sat her in the seat and bet down to look at her ankle. It was red and swollen. It was defiantly sprained.

I pushed her into the car the rest of the way and got into the drivers side, starting the car and turning on the heater.

She was quiet as I drove back to my house.

Once there I picked her up again and took her into the house. No one was home. Alice must have said something because when I took Bella up to my room, there was a first aid kit sitting on my bed.

I placed Bella and the bed and as gently as I could, and removed the heels.

I quickly and gently cleaned the cut on her leg and wrapped it. It was that deep.

"Alice left these for you to change into." I said handing her the clothes Alice had left.

I help her out of her dress because she couldn't stand and helped her re-dress.

She was still silent.

I grabbed the bandages and an icepack from the kit then bent down to treat her ankle.

The only sounds she made were whimpers as I wrapped it.

I backed away looking up at her. She was staring off at the wall.

"Would you like something to drink?"

No response. She didn't even look at me.

"Bella."

Still nothing.

I panicked. What id something happened during the fall or if she had a concussion?

"Bella, please say something are you ok?"

Finally she looked at me.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. And looked back at the wall.

Sighing. I picked her up and sat her at the top of the bed, pulling a blanket from the couch.

Alice did think of everything.

I placed the blanket over her and sat down on the couch across the room.

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes.

"Why did you leave?" I heard her whisper. She was looking out the window at the moon. A full mooon.

"I did it because I had to keep you safe. After everything with James and then with Jasper I realized that my being near you only caused you to get hurt. And I couldn't do that anymore. I put you in danger because of what my family and I are. You could have been killed and after your party I realized just how easy it could have been. I couldn't be responsible for that." I said looking at her.

"You said that you didn't love me. Why?"

"It was the only way you would let go. I needed you to see that I was leaving and that I wasn't coming back. I needed you to move on. It hurt saying that but I had to." I said looking at the floor now.

I heard her sniffle and smelled salt water. She was crying.

I couldn't look at her. I was the one that made her cry. I really was a monster.

"Edward." I head her whisper through the tears.

I looked up to see her reaching out to me crying.

I couldn't help it. Every instinct told me to comfort her. And I did.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed her shaking hand.

She pulled me towards her and then wrapped her arms around me. I did the same.

She cried for 10 minutes. Her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I inhaled her scent and held her tightly to me.

She finally clamed down enough and stopped cry. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead before pulling back.

Before I could pull back to far I felt her lips crash into mine.

The familiar feeling felt good to have back again.

She cupped my face in her hands and pulled back just an inch or two.

"I love you." She whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too."

She smiled and kissed me again.

This time it was my turn to pull back.

"And next time you feel the need for a 'thrill' please let me know and we can find something safe that can give you the feeling promise?"

She laughed, "I promise."

We laid on my bed the rest of the night like that.

I was finally home again.

* * *

ok what did you think?? was it good or bad? I WANT TO KNOW!!! i actully was kind of proud of this when i was done. sorry about any mistakes i just had to get it out of my system. So who is excited about the MTV movie awards On sunday night?? on MTV from 9-11PM. Check your local listing!! Twilight was nominated for a bunch of things! THEY WILL BE SHOWING THE NEW MOON TRAILER!!! SO COOL!! well let me know what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
